The Seduction
by neobabyluna
Summary: What happens when Hotaru backstabs her best friend? Read and Review... disclaimer: i don't own SM.... damnit!
1. Prologue

**_The Seduction:  
  
Prologue:_**

* * *

  
A woman's silhouette ran out of the house at around midnight. She almost got caught. She couldn't believe she was doing this to her best friend. When everyone was against her... when everyone wanted to kill her, she was by her side. Now she was backstabbing her.  
  
Her best friend's only love... how could he. They were having this love affair for the past year and a half and everything was about to come down that night. Had she not gotten out of there then and there, everything would have gone down the drain.  
  
He knew he was wrong, but he loved both of them. He couldn't help it... he loved his wife, but he loved his mistress as well.  
  
They never thought about what would happen if she found out...


	2. Chapter One

**The Seduction:  
  
Chapter One:**

* * *

  
"Hotaru-chan, why are you so spaced-out?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"Huh... oh, no reason. I'm just thinking..."  
  
"About your new conquest?"  
  
"What new conquest?"  
  
"You know I know about you and your little sex-buddy."  
  
"You know... Chibi-Usa... I never meant to..."  
  
"Girl, it's ok. You should have just told me... I mean, how can you not tell me? You know I'd understand."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Of course... I mean, everyone needs good sex once in awhile... look at Helios and me! So... who's your new stud?"  
  
"You mean, you don't know."  
  
Hotaru was so confused. She could have sworn Chibi-Usa knew about the love affair between her and Chibi-Usa's husband. She couldn't believe she was about to come out and say something that Chibi-Usa didn't know about.  
  
"No, of course not... Now spill!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why are you keeping things from me, Hotaru-chan?"  
  
"Oh Usa... Look, I gotta get going, but we will continue this later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok..."  
  
Helios walked through the door with a smile on his face, but it dropped when he saw Hotaru. Something in his eyes said something to her, even if it was only a second's glance. He didn't realize Chibi-Usa saw the look in his eyes but realized when he saw the questioned look on hers...


	3. Chapter Two

**_The Seduction:_**

**_Chapter 2:_**

* * *

"What's wrong? Is there something you two are keeping from me?" Chibi-Usa asked with amusement in her eyes.

"No, darling... why would there be anything wrong?" Helios asked, seeming like he was in total control of the situation.

"Yeah, Usa-chan... why would there be anything we're hiding?" Hotaru sounded like a wreck. She for sure thought that Chibi-Usa knew now. She couldn't live with herself if Chibi-Usa found out. She knew her best friend would be so hurt and wouldn't be her best friend anymore.

Chibi-Usa started laughing.

"You two swear like I was accusing you of having a love affair behind my back!" She laughed again. "I know you two are hiding something, though..."

"Baby, no, we're not. Why would you think that?" Helios asked.

"Well, mainly 'cause my birthday is coming up soon and neither one of you have discussed anything that you have planned."

Both Hotaru and Helios had sweat-drops.

"Usa-chan... yes... that is what it is, but we're not going to tell you... right Hotaru?" Helios asked her while giving her the look to let her know just to say yes.

"Yes, that is it. No matter how much you beg, I'm not telling you, Usa." She looked at her watch. "I do need to be going. I shall see you guys later."

Hotaru rushed out of their house so fast that Chibi-Usa didn't get to say goodbye.

'I wonder what that was about?' Chibi-Usa thought to herself.

She looked at her husband with puppy-dog eyes.

"Usa...No! I won't tell you!"

"Please baby!"

"No!"

"Maybe I can do something that will convince you to do it..." She smiled at him, seductively.

"Oh really... and Ms. Chibi-Usa, what may I ask will that be?"

She grabbed onto his hand and led him into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter Three

**The Seduction:**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"I can't believe he would lie like that!" Hotaru yelled to no one in particular as she drove to her house.

"Who does he think he's fooling? She'll find out sooner or later! We don't even have anything planned together!"

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered with an annoyed tone.

"Meet me at our spot at seven and don't be late!" (Click!)

"Fuuuccckkk!!!! How dare he just call me like that and hang up!"

She pulled up to her driveway and saw a car that looked familiar. Once she got out her car, she saw her ex-husband, Motoki.

With a huge smile and a huge stuffed animal with a huge bow, he went up to her to give her a hug.

"Motoki, I thought I told you if you come near me again, I would get a restraining order on your ass... why are you here?"

"Hotaru, you know I can never stay away to long."

"Well you need to. Now get the fuck off of my property!"

"Please, just let me stay for dinner. I won't try anything... I promise." He smiled at her.

'That damned smile... shit...' she thought.

"Ok, but after dinner, you leave. You try anything, you leave. You say anything wrong, you leave. You got it?"

"Yes, I understand."

Hotaru took the stuffed animal form out of his hands while getting her keys ready to unlock the door.

'If he tries anything...'


End file.
